Entwined
by hearts-ablaze
Summary: His love came first, it grew over the years, becoming stronger and stronger by the day. Hers came after, but it hit her like a tonne of bricks, knocking the wind out of her, blurring her vision until all she could see was him. This is their story. James x Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

* * *

He sat silently on the floor of the living room; his back leant against the piano. There was a soft chill through the floorboards, but he didn't mind. His leg hung lazily over the other as he bounced his knee, looking out of the large, glass window while he watched the snow fall. His trunk wasn't far from him, propped up against the wall by the fireplace. He'd made it through most of the Christmas holidays without thinking about her too much, and the occasional thought that did invade his mind was more often than not an angry one.

He sighed as he dropped his head softly against the wooden piano, his memory flashing back to the last day of school before the break;

_"Evans!" He called, jogging to catch up with her. She was walking in front of him, her arm entwined with Mary MacDonald's. He watched her visibly sigh as he approached her, but he shrugged it off. She rounded on him as he approached, _

_"What?" she said, somewhat coldly. _

_"I've got something for you." he said, frowning slightly at the coldness of her reply. _

_"Oh please, Potter. Whatever you have "for me", I don't want it. Why can't you get that through your thick head? I don't want you, or anything you have to offer." she snapped, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. _

_James' ears burnt, as onlookers became suddenly very interested in the scene before them. Mary looked shocked at Lily's outburst, murmuring "_Lily_" to her, which earned Mary as cold a look as James was receiving. His eyes narrowed, his stomach churning as he went from hurt to angry, shoving a piece of parchment in her direction, he almost spat as he said, "It's your timetable. You left it on the table at lunch." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, before turning around and walking away from her. _

That was the last words he'd said to her before he'd left for the Christmas break. Remus had insisted that she'd just been having a bad day, but James wasn't listening to any of it. He'd been busting a gut all year to show him that he'd changed, and she'd turned on him like that.

He clenched his jaw as he thought about it, and with a sigh he pushed himself up so he was standing. He looked around the large, albeit empty, living room. He wished that for once, someone had been there to see him off. Though he quickly shook that thought, and the others of a certain redhead from his mind, and turned towards the fireplace.

Sighing quietly, he muttered, "Back to Hogwarts, then." The nauseating spinning as he floo'd back to school was enough to make him want to just stay at home for the rest of the semester. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it with him into the fireplace; after a sickening few seconds, he stumbled out of the fireplace in McGonagall's office, and greeted his Head of House warmly. After a few pleasantries, he returned to the Gryffindor common room. He was only in the room a few seconds when a weight crashed into him and sent him tumbling to the floor. There was laughter around them as he pushed the attacker off, "Bloody hell, Sirius!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

As James stood up, he noticed how full the common room was, grinning as he spotted a few of his teammates.

An arm draped lazily over his shoulder, and Padfoot muttered, "She's upstairs."

"I don't care."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him,

"I don't." he said hotly, "Just drop it, okay?" James grabbed his trunk and stalked off upstairs, leaving Sirius to shake his head and drop back into his seat by the fireplace.

"Anything?" the blonde beside him asked.

He looked up at her, shaking his head as he said, "Nothing."

Marlene McKinnon groaned, "I'll admit, Lily was _way_ out of line to say the things she did… but bloody hell, James can be such a girl sometimes."

James set his trunk down at the end of his bed, pushing the sleeves of his cream jumper up his forearm. He considered going back downstairs, but something else caught his eye. His broom was leaning against the wall by his bed, and without a second thought he grabbed it and headed for the window. Within seconds he was flying through the airspace on the other side of the wall. He grinned as the cool air whipped through his hair and lashed against his face and neck. He leaned forward, urging the broom faster.

A while later, he pulled up just outside his window; his foot on the ledge as he began to climb back through, that was when she caught his eye. From the other side of the tower - the girl's side of the tower – he saw a face staring at him. He stared back, and despite the distance, he'd know those emerald orbs anywhere.

With a curt nod, he climbed back through the window and put his broom back where it had been before he left. He wasn't sure what he was so upset about, Lily Evans had almost made a sport out of shutting James down – surely he would have been used to it by now. Though a small voice inside him pointed out that he'd always deserved the abuse she'd dished out to him. But not this time… not this year.

The old James was gone, the one she hated; the insolent, arrogant, shit-stirring little toerag who taunted her day in day out. He was gone, and she still hadn't noticed. James sighed, falling back onto his bed as he ran his hand through his hair,

"That girl will be the death of me." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I would adore to know what you guys think about this, I promise it will get better - H.A xo


	2. Chapter 2

Her cheeks burnt red as he nodded at her, before casually just climbing back into a bloody window. What was James Potter's problem? He couldn't' be a normal bloody human being and use a staircase or a door; he had to use a goddamn window. She wasn't sure why this bothered her; it had never seemed to bother her before when he did things like this. But lately, the little things he did seemed to bother her more than they used to; though 'bother' wasn't exactly an accurate description, but for Lily at this point in time, it was all she had.

He bothered her when he was polite, he bothered her when he bit his nails, he bothered her when he laughed with his friends and that when he spoke to her he didn't smirk anymore.

Marlene had the audacity to say it was because Lily Evans fancied James Potter.

Lily hexed Marlene that afternoon.

Mary sat on her bed as she watched Lily by the window, "What is it?" she asked, turning the page of 'Witch Weekly' on her lap. Lily was pulled quickly from her thoughts,

"Nothing… I thought I saw something, but it was nothing…" and just as she spoke the door of the room open and Marlene sauntered in, beaming at the both of them.

"What's got you so happy then?" Mary asked, narrowing her eyes at the unusually bouncy Marlene McKinnon before them.

"Oh nothing in particular, I just always love the New Year, don't you? We're halfway through 6th year, the snow is still lovely, my birthday is this month." She said in a airy voice, "What's not to love?"

"A wedding you're not invited to." Lily said quietly from the window. Mary and Marlene exchanged a look, before looking back at their friend. She'd handled the news rather well considering the circumstances, but it was obvious that Lily was still hurting.

_Lily was sitting with Mary at lunch, a few days before the Christmas holidays. She was going home to see her parents and her sister, who was getting married in early January; sure, Lily hated the bloke but she was over the moon for Petunia. _

_"What do we have after lunch?" Mary asked, as she took a bite of an apple. Lily thought for a moment before reaching for her timetable in her bag and placed it on the table, "Transfiguration."_

_Mary groaned, "I hate Transfiguration, Potter is the only person in our class whose any good at it." _

_Lily couldn't deny that, nor could she deny (though she'd never admit) that James' passion for Transfiguration was one of the things she was finding increasingly attractive about him. Mary raised an eyebrow at Lily silence, but looked up when she heard a familiar 'hoot' from above. _

_"Wonder what she's doing here, post always comes at breakfast." Lily frowned as she noticed her owl flying toward her with a letter attached to her foot. Jude was her owl, (Yes - named after the Beatles song), and she was a soft grey colour, with stunning blue eyes. As Jude landed on the table, Lily fed her some apple before untying the letter. _

_"Who's it from?"_

_"Petunia" Lily said, recognizing the handwriting. _

_Lily opened the letter and read it, but as she did her insides churned, stomach dropped and she felt her heart breaking. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them back, stuffing the letter in her pocket she picked up her bag and said in an unsteady voice, "Right, well let's go to Transfiguration then."_

_"Lily, what was in the letter?" Mary asked carefully, as she examined her friends face. _

_"I've been uninvited to my sisters wedding, can we go to class now?" she almost pleaded, wanting not to think of the awful things her sister had said, wanting not to think of any of it. Mary, wanting to ask more, knew that Lily was in no state to talk about it, so she instead linked their arms together and set off to class, only to be caught up to by a certain Marauder not long after leaving the Great Hall. _

"He didn't deserve what I said to him that day." Lily said quietly, the memory of that was burnt into her mind; she was so cold and horrible to him, she'd be surprised if he ever spoke to her again.

"You should apologise to him, maybe explain what had happened?"

"But what would I say, 'Oh sorry I was such a jerk, Potter. You see my sister is ashamed of me and couldn't stand the idea of me being at her wedding and freaking up the joint – so she uninvited me, and because of that I was a total cow and took it out on you. So sorry.'" Lily said, moving away from the window and flopping down on Marlene's bed.

"That would probably do it." Marlene said, "Long as you bat your eyelashes at him and talk in an unnecessarily husky voice, he'll probably be putty in your hand." She smirked.

"Potter doesn't fancy me!" she sighed, she was sick to death of this ongoing joke that James Potter genuinely fancied her.

Mary rolled her eyes at her stubbornness, "Okay, Lils. He doesn't fancy you, but you should go apologise before it's too late."

Lily sighed quietly and moved to her own bed, pulling the sheets up around her as she said quietly, "Tomorrow, I'll apologise tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **I wasn't entirely sure if I liked having this from Lily's side, but I feel like it needed it for now. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are ace. xo


End file.
